Questions, Dares, and Truths
by FerraLovesFanfiction
Summary: Ever wondered something about the MBC? Ever wished you could ask them about it yourself? What if you could? What would their response be? Review/ask and find out!
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME EVERYBODY!!!!!! I have been reading fanfiction stories and all so this is a story I got the idea of from Ask the SOS brigade (In the Haruhi Suzumiya Series section) and Ask the Crew (in the Phineas and Ferb section) Anyhow...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!!!!!! THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!

* * *

"WELCOME READERS!" I scream as loud as I can, causing the MBC to cover their ears. "Ow! Hey, cool it!" Danny hissed. I turned and glared. "Shush! I'm introducing a story!" I cleared my throat and turned back forward. "Welcome, readers! To the very first Questions, Dares and Truths!" I smiled a grin to my ears. "In this story, as it says in the summary, you ask the questions, you dare the dares, and you ask for the truth! When you put it all together, you get Questions, Dares and Truths!" My face dropped into an annoyed look. "Okay, I'm overkilling the whole thing. Anywho, heh heh...anywho...I need you guys to ask questions like : 'who do you like' or 'would you go out with...'" I smile a larger grin.

"For dares, well, just ask any of the MBC members to do a dare!"

The MBC moaned behind me and started to complain.

"Shut up, guys! Do you WANT to get this story over with already? Anyways, truths is another form of question! Truth allows you to ask things such as 'Have you ever' or 'Will you ever' so basically you ask them about their future or past! ^^"

"Hey! That's a little personal to share, isn't it?" Sam asked. I turned around. "That's what I dragged you guys here for!" They all glared at me and started to complain again. I sighed and looked back forwards once more. "Please send in your questions, dares or truths and they will all be answered in the next chapter."

**People you can ask questions, dare, or ask for a truth:**

_**Cathy**_

_**Danny**_

_**Sam **_

_**Chris**_

_**John**_

_**Mr. Smith**_

_**Ms. Rollins**_

_**Mr. Fusster**_

"Also, you can ask my fan charecters questions as well!"

_**Anna**_

_**Tommy**_

_**Jane**_

_**Jake**_

_**Kiyoko**_

However, or right now I have a few questions of my own!"

I took out a sheet of paper. "Okay, so my first question is:

**Cathy,**

**Why do you like marshmellows so much?"**

Cathy rose an eyebrow. "They're the healthiest fruit there is, of course!"

The whole group turned and looked at her.

"What?"

I made a questioning look at her. "Uhhh, nothing. Nothing at all. Okay a truth:

**Chris,**

**Have you and Jeremy ever fell for the same girl?"**

Chris shook his head no. "Nah, Jeremy's only liked Cathy and I have no desire to date one of my friends."

I rose my eyebrow at that. "I'm not so sure about that (Quick eye at Sam)...but oh well. Okay, no here's a dare:

**Danny,**

**I dare you to cross dress all of next chapter!"**

The three other MBC members started to snicker as Danny's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! NO! THAT WOULD RUIN MY REPUTATION!"

I giggled a bit. "Relax, you have a while until you have to do it, people still have to write in! ^^ And you have to do it. First of all, because it was a dare from a fanfiction member, second of all because Im' the author of this fanfic and I can make you do whatever I want to make you do!"

Danny glarred daggers at me and he stomped off into his dorm. I laughed a bit. "Okay, guys! Please send in your Questions, dares or truths and we won't have any issues continuing this story! PLEASE WRITE IN!"


	2. Chapter 2

WOO HOO! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! MARATHON DOES!!!!!

* * *

"Alright, guys! Looks like we have a few questions, dares, and truths!" The MBC moaned. "Umm, Danny?" I pointed at his clothes."What?" His face dropped. "Oh, yeah...right." He slumped into the bathroom and slipped on the pretty dress.

"Okay! now our first contestent was Hahli nuva! She says:

**Have Sam tell you what her secret crush is!"**

I muffled my own giggle as Sam's face dropped farther than Danny's. "NO! NO WAY! I AM NOT ABOUT TO SAY THAT ON AIR!" I laughed a little. "Too bad, so sad! You have to!"

Sam glared daggers at me before mumbling something that sounded like 'Crees.'

I narrowed my eyes. "Sam? Could you repeat that?"

She repeated the word that sounded like 'Crees' again. "Crees? Who's Crees?" Cathy asked. "Nobody I've ever met!" Chris said with a note of anger in his tone. "Oh trust me Chris!" Sam said. "You know him better than ANYONE!" Chris gave her a 'what' look. She shrugged.

"Umm, alright Hahli nuva. There's your answer. Somebody who's name, muffled, sounds like 'Crees.'"

"It's not Jeremy that you like, is it?" Cathy asked, panicking. "EW! NEVER!" Sam screeched.

"Huh...well then. Now here's a dare for Chris! This is from xXxZaraxXx. It says:

**My dare: I dare Chris to ask Sam out!"**

Chris and Sam both nearly fainted at the letter. "I HAVE TO WHAT?!"

"Ask Sam out."

"I must be hearing things wrong, are you telling me to ask my best friend out?"

"Ask. Sam. Out!" I replied.

Chris moaned and turned to Sam. "Uhhh...Sam, after this...do you wanna go and get lunch with me?" Sam's face turned a lighter shade of red. "Uhhhh..."

"I get it if you don't want-"

"Sure..."

Chris obviously didn't believe his ears cause' his face turned beat red. "Really?"

"Sure!"

"Good job..." I mumbled to myself. "Now we've got ourselves a truth! The Truth is also from xXxZaraxXx. It reads:

**Has Chris ever kissed a girl?"**

Chris glarred. "I hate you SOOO MUCH xXxZaraxXx!"

I laughed. "Well be careful! Whatever she writes in next (If she does) you have to do!"

Chris gulped and started saying sorry about twenty times. "Okay, okay Chris! So?" I asked.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Cathy joined in, hiding giggles.

Chris blushed and turned away. Sam's eyes widened. "Have you?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Once. In the third grade."

Sam's face dropped once again. Her cheeks became red and she twisted her head the other direction, wiping her arm over her eyes. "You okay, Sam?" Danny asked, pulling down his little pretty dress. "Yeah! I've got something in my eye!" Danny and Cathy gave each other knowing looks and turned back to me. "Alright. Now we've got a question from her too. This one's for Danny-"

"OH NO!" He cried.

I hissed and looked back at the paper. "It reads:

**Danny, do you really like Wendy?"**

Danny looked at me like I was crazy. "She's asking that question. Really?"

"Well the audience wants to know, Danny!" I countered back.

"Hasn't the audience seen Stupid Human Tricks?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Or Dog Daze?"

A little farther.

"Or Secret Santa?"

"Just answer the darned question, boy!"

Cathy was watching Danny's every move as he tapped a finger on his chin.

"No."

Cathy and me both sighed in relife.

"I love her, duh!"

Cathy gasped and I smacked my forehead.

"Does he seriously not realize Cathy has feelings for him?" I mumbled quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Alright! That's all we have for today guys! Please leave review, questions, dares, or truths! Thanks and Happy New Year!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB OR RICK ASTLEY!

"Alright, guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your help is greatly appriciated!"

Cathy had her arms crossed and was glarring at Danny, who was trying to figure out what he did. Sam was looking sadly at the ground while Chris tried to comfort her, even if he didn't know what was wrong either.

I looked at the four of them with worry. "Uhhhh....moving...on?" I groaned. "This job is harder than I thought!" I took the piece of paper and cleared my throat. "Alright, our first contestant is...xXxZaraxXx!" Chris moaned at the mention of the name. "Oh get over it, would ya? Anyways, xXxZaraxXx says:

**Gee Chris, thanks for the compliment *rolls eyes*. And just for that**

***smirks*"**

His eyes widened and he started to shiver. "I'm scared..."

"Serves you right for yelling at a fanfiction author! Anywho, continuing on:

**True-or-False:**

**Chris- Did you like Sam as soon as she came to Singletown? How long have you**

**liked her?"**

Chris gasped and nearly fell over. "WHAT?! I-I NEVER SAID I LIKED SAM! NO! NEVER I-"

I gave him **THE LOOK**. He gulped. "Uhhh..." He came over and whispered something to me. I nodded my head."Uh huh...Uh huh...Uh huh...WELL FOLKS! Looks like Sam has to go away for a while so Chris can answer!" I snapped my left hand and she poofed away. "OH MY-WHERE'D SAM GO?!"

I turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure she's safe."

(Somewhere else)

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sam was hopping twigs and running away from a giant three-headed dog.

The animal was snapping it's teeth at her, causing her to jump.

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!"

(Back with the group)

I smiled happily. "So? Your answer?"

"Okay...yes. I've liked Sam ever sense she came to Singletown. I...I just guess that smile she flashed at me...and her eyes...I was a complete sucker. I've liked her sense the moment I saw her. I'd do anything for her I love-"

"Too soon." I interupted.

"What?"

"Too soon."

"What do you mean too soon?"

"I mean, this is only the third chapter. I can't let you admit your undying love for her when it's only the beginning of the series."

Chris glared at me. "Watch it. I have just as much power over you in my fanfiction stories then the reviewers do when they review. anyhow, now xXxZaraxXx has a dare for Danny! ^^"

He groaned in response and Cathy snickered.

I glanced down at the paper and twitched an eyebrow upwards. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Cathy. This has to do with you too."

Her face instantly held a look of suprise and worry.

"So...the dare is:

**Danny- KISS CATHY!"**

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in pure terror. I fell over, laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOOD ONE xXxZaraxXx! GOOD ONE!!!!" Chris twitched at the two of them as they started to protest. "Come on guys, it's just one kiss!" I pleaded.

"No! On MY planet you only kiss people you like!"

"Well then, kiss him."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Nothing!"

"I am NOT going to kiss cathy! i don't care what happens I won't!"

"Listen, it's just a little kiss!"

"NEVER!"

I growled and grabbed a labtop.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

I opened up WordPad.

"Don't tell me..." Cathy squeaked.

I started to write things down.

Next thing you know, Danny hadhis arms around Cath'ys waist and her arm was locked around his neck. "There. Now until you two kiss, you're stuck that way!" They both glared at me and sighed. "Fine." They both mumbled.

Cathy leaned in slowly,her eyes closing. Danny shook his hed back and forth. "Oh Cath..." He said in a 'you're so silly' tone. He took her free hand and rested it on the back of her head, forcing her lips to his at a faster pace. The two stood there, seeming to be enjoying the kiss.

Chris looked at me. "Shouldn't we be taking Sam back now?" I gasped. "Oh, yeah! Right!" I snapped my right hand and Sam poofed back into the room, swinging a wooden branch back and forth. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM NOT WORTHY OF BEING EATEN! I WON'T TASTE GOOD!!!!! She swung the stick vilonetly around the room. Me and chris was gaped at the crazy girl. Chris turned to me and rose an eyebrow giving me an 'I told you so' look. I smiled sheepishly and snapped my right hand twice, Cathy and Danny's arms were released from their position. However, Danny kept his hand on the back of her head, not pulling away. I snickered silently as Cathy opened her eyes, her blush becoming dark.

Chris went to go calm Sam down so I was stuck alone with the lovebirds. Danny finnaly pulled away and looked at Cathy, who was blushing a little less than he was. His facial expression went gentle as he stroked her cheek. The two were leaning in again when I cleared my throat. They both gasped and turned to me. "Uhhh, you two lovebirds done?" They both shook their heads quickly. I smiled and took out my paper again, just as Chris and Sam were walking back. "Alright, guys! Now we've got ourselves a new contestant! Samantha1105 writes:

**Okay one thing first, this story is like, SUPER AWSOME! I dare Chris to kiss Cathy for atleast 5 seconds and I would like to dare Danny to sing a love song to Sam. That should make things a little crazy. Lolz! Good luck with your story!"**

"Oh, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! So...now first, Chris...Cathy?" The two of them had their hands over their mouthes like they were going to barf. "Oh come on! I just had to kiss Danny! Now Chris too?!"I nodded. Sam glared up. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HATE ME?!"

I shrugged. "I do'nt know. Maybe the world just dosn't like your alien perfume!" Sam glared. "I DO NOT SMELL LIKE AN ALIEN!!!" I shrugged once again. "Sure you don't. Just keep telling yourself that. Anyhow, Chris! Cathy! You guys arn't my favorite couple but chop chop!"

They both glared at me and turned to each other. Danny and Sam both glared at the two.

Chris and Cathy's lips met.

Sam gulped and I could see she was fighting back tears again. Danny was turning his head, growling at nothing. I rose an eyebrow as I counted down. "Aaaaaand DONE!" The two pulled away, gagging and what not. Sam watched Chris's reaction. "Are...you alright?" She set a hand onto his shoulder and he looked up and smiled at her. "I am now..."

"Danny has to sernade Sam!" I reminded them. They all turned to me. "What song do you want Danny?"

"What's on your list?"

I looked down at my labtop.

"Hmmm...anything I can find on youtube."

"......"

"So?"

He sighed. "Fine...uhhh...what about..."

"OH! I think I got it!"

"What?"

"Why don't you sing 'Never Gonna Give You Up', you know, that song that everybody uses to RIck Roll people?"

Danny glared daggers at me. "No...stickin'...way!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather sing Hard Like Heroic?"

His eyes widened and his jaw drooped. "NO!"

"Well then guess who's singing Rick Astley?"

_**We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand**_

I fell over in my seat laughing as Danny stood there, holding Sam's hand, singing to her. Cathy was sitting in her seat and twitching. Chris had his head in his hands, repeating "Please just make it stop already..." over and over again.

_**Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
**_

_**  
**_Sam looked at Danny, who was twitching as much as she was. I rolled around on the floor, laughing my butt off.

_**We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
**_

I poked my head up from the floor, behind my seat. "You know...that kind of looks wrong to me."

They both glared at me. "You had to make it Rick Astley...didn't you?" I giggled. "Yep!"

_**Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

_**Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

_**Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

I glared slightly. "I hate when they repeat the same thing for that long."

Cathy tapped her foot impatiently. Chris looked like he was about to go crazy.

"Up! Here come the background charecters!"

Backgrund charecters popped up and began singing behind Danny, who was looking at them like they were crazy.

_**Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)  
**_

I held back laughter then once more feel the the ground, rolling on the floor.

_**We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
**_

Sam's face turned beat red with embaressment and she clasped a hand onto her face.

Cathy watched silently, her eyes blank now. Chris got up and started to walk away.

_**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand**_

_**Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

"CHRIS!!!! THE SONGS OVER AND THERE'S A DARE FOR YOU!!!"

The chorus left and Danny instantly let go of Sam's hand fleeing to Cathy's side. Sam was starring down at the floor, her eyes were dark."Never...again...will I let my dad listen to Rick Astley in the car..."

I rose my eyebrow again and took out the paper. "Alright, last one for today guys! It's from Hahli Nuva, who I, I am so sorry, got his gender mixed up. He writes:

**Have Chris and Sam kiss!"**

I smiled. Chris and Sam turned to eachother,blushes creeping over their cheeks. "Come on!" I pressured. "Kiss the girl!" My eyes widened. "Wonderful...Little Mermaid refrences...just what we needed to add to today's chapter..."

Sam and Chris blinked and leaned in slowly, closing their eyes-"Ph what the heck!" I grabbed the back of the heads and smushed them together. Sam's eyes had reopened but Chris's stayed shut. Her blush became strickingly evident as he deepened the kiss. Her eyes slowly began to close as she reached up and wrapped heer arms around his shoulders. She deepened the kiss herself. Chris hugged her closer.

I watched in suprise. "Wow..."

Danny and Cathy both watched the two kissed. "So... is this the end of the chapter?" Cathy asked. I nodded. "Then why havn't you ended it yet."

"Because I havn't gotten blackmail on the two of them yet." I took a camera out and snapped a picture of the two, who didn't noticed. "Wow...they really like each other." Cathy mumbled. "Lucky..." She also whispered to herself. Danny watched her from the corner of his eye, a small smile replacing a frown.

"Alright guys! That's it for today! Please leave reviews, questions, dares, or truths! And please don't forget! You can send John, Mr. Smith, Ms. Rollins, Mr. Fusster one. And then my OC's too! Until next time, we'll be waiting!!!"


End file.
